


hello, i miss you

by renelle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, No Description, No Plot/Plotless, Random - Freeform, modified canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renelle/pseuds/renelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialog tengah malam yang menghubungkan Wakanda dan New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello, i miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Captain America (c) Marvel. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi.
> 
> Terinspirasi dari fanart cantik milik Junseo di twitter

“Hei, Steve.”

“Bucky? Aku kaget kau tiba-tiba menelepon.”

“Memangnya tidak boleh?”

“Bukan begitu. Um, sekarang jam berapa di Wakanda?”

“Jam dua tengah malam.”

“Dan kau belum tidur?”

“Aku tidak bisa tidur.”

“Mimpi buruk lagi?”

“Begitulah. Dalam mimpiku aku mendengar jeritan. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang pernah… kubunuh. Ada satu anak kecil yang tertembak di kepala—“

“Bucky, Buck. Berhenti. Jangan bicarakan itu lagi.”

“Tapi—”

“Begini saja, daripada memikirkan mimpimu, aku punya kabar baik.”

“Oh ya?”

“Yup.”

“Biar kutebak. Kau punya persediaan plum untuk setahun?”

“Haha coba lagi.”

“Err… Si Manusia Burung menabrak tiang listrik saat terbang?”

“Kau semacam punya dendam pribadi dengan Sam.”

“Karena dia menyebalkan. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa berteman dengan orang seperti dia.”

“Katakanlah aku berjodoh dengan tipe teman seperti itu. Kau dulu juga menyebalkan, kaulupa?”

“Sialan.”

“Hahaha.”

“Jadi, berita baiknya apa?”

“Aku berhasil mendapatkan kembali buku harianmu.”

“APA—tunggu, kaubaca?”

“Dua kali.”

“Ugh! Lagipula itu bukan buku harian. Itu buku jurnal.”

“Apa bedanya?”

“Aku tidak sedang mencurahkan perasaan sentimental di sana. Aku mencatat hal-hal yang perlu kuingat. Tolong bedakan.”

“Hmm begitu? Baik, mari kita lihat paragraf berikut ini: Pria di jembatan itu… aku mengenalnya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang familiar saat dia menyebut nama ‘Bucky’.”

“STEVE!”

“Pfft. Oke, oke. Aku diam. Omong-omong bagaimana terapimu?”

“Tidak begitu menyenangkan. Maksudku, well, fasilitas di sini super lengkap dan segala yang kubutuhkan selalu tersedia. T’Challa pun memperlakukanku dengan baik. Tapi, yah, um aku berusaha.”

“Bertahanlah, Bucky. Ini memang tidak mudah. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan menjemputmu jika semuanya selesai.”

“Kau masih ada misi?”

“Ya. Besok pagi aku berangkat ke Moskow.”

“Steve, aku—” 

“Oh maaf, Buck. Batrei ponselku sepertinya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Aku lupa mengisi ulang tadi. Kau akan kuhubungi sesaat lagi.”

“Tidak usah. Kau sebaiknya istirahat. Aku meneleponmu hanya karena ingin mendengar suaramu saja.”

“Sebentar, aku ambil charg—“

“….”

“….”

“Steve? Halo?”

“….”

“Steve, aku merindukanmu.”

.

.

.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Saya denial Bucky masuk kulkas lagi. Seperti itu.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca (kalau ada)


End file.
